D'Automne et de Pommes
by Alice Saturne
Summary: HP/DM; Les huit rencontres fortuites impliquant des pommes qui n'ont pas tout à fait changé la vie de Draco Malfoy, mais presque. Slash; Traduction de Sara Holmes.


**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright. Cette fiction a été écrite par** Sara Holmes**, qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à la traduire.

* * *

ND_**T** Ceci n'est que ma deuxième traduction de fiction. Si vous avez des remarques/suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les faire en review._

* * *

**Auteur:** Sara Holmes

**Titre Original**: _Of Autumn And Apples (lien sur mon profil)_

**Traductrice**: Alice Saturne

* * *

**D'Automne et de Pommes.**

(Ou, les huit rencontres fortuites impliquant des pommes qui n'ont pas tout à fait changé la vie de Draco Malfoy, mais presque.)

I)

La première fois, c'est lorsqu'il est convoqué par la Directrice MacGonagall, le jour d'avant la rentrée. Franchement, il est terrifié, et il ne peut penser qu'à un seul endroit où il a encore moins envie d'être qu'à Poudlard.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit-elle, le ton haché et brusque, comme si elle était déjà énervée contre lui. « Donc. Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez été repris à Poudlard pour finir votre scolarité sous les termes stricts de votre probation, à la place d'un an à Azkaban. »

Elle s'arrête, les narines frémissantes et Draco sait ce qu'elle pense de _ça_. Il détourne les yeux et fixe le panier à fruits sur son bureau. Des fruits ? Il pensait que tous ces professeurs vivaient uniquement de sucreries.

« Vous accepterez, sans protester, les conditions selon lesquelles vous êtes ici. » Draco hoche la tête en direction du panier à fruits. « Vous vous inscrirez à six ASPICs, et laissez-moi vous dire que si vous n'avez pas au-dessus d'Acceptable à chacun d'entre eux, vous allez m'entendre. » dit-elle fermement. Draco hoche de nouveau la tête. « Vous obéirez à la lettre à vos devoirs de préfet. Vous aurez le privilège d'utiliser les salles de bains, mais à aucun moment vous ne quitterez le château, ce qui signifie pas de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne mentionnerez Voldemort ou la Marque des Ténèbres. Vous aurez un comportement exemplaire et ferez preuve de sens moral. Enfin, et surtout, vous ne frapperez pas, ne contrarierez pas, ne jetterez pas de sort, ne maudirez pas, ni n'ennuierez d'aucune autre façon Harry Potter. »

Draco la regarde d'un air incrédule. MacGonagall a l'air mortellement sérieuse.

« Je suis mortellement sérieuse, » dit-elle et Draco recommence à fixer le panier à fruits. « Vous laisserez Harry tranquille. »

Draco hoche la tête avec raideur, les yeux fixés sur une inoffensive pomme verte posée entre une poire et une orange. Pense à Azkaban, se dit-il en serrant la mâchoire et en ravalant ses larmes. Ça pourrait être pire.

McGonagall soupire, s'installe confortablement dans sa chaise, et son expression s'adoucit un peu. « Ne faites pas de vagues, Draco, et tout ira bien. Travaillez dur et focalisez-vous sur le futur. Et pour l'amour du ciel, comportez-vous bien. Vous pouvez l'avoir, si vous voulez. »

Draco lève la tête, perplexe.

« La pomme, » dit MacGonagall, redevenue impatiente en un clin d'œil. « Elle doit vous intéresser, étant donné que vous la fixez depuis tout ce temps. »

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que Draco peut répondre à cela. Il se lève et prend la pomme.

« Merci, » marmonne-t-il en sortant du bureau, et il espère qu'elle sait qu'il ne parle pas seulement du fruit.

* * *

II)

La seconde rencontre ne change pas vraiment sa vie, c'est plus la clarification de quelque chose que, de toute façon, Draco pense qu'il savait déjà. Il traverse la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le premier matin, plutôt nerveux. Un de ses amis est mort, deux sont à Azkaban, trois ont filé vers de nouveaux horizon et les deux restants sont présentement assis tout au bout de la table des Serpentards.

Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, pense-t-il sans beaucoup de conviction. Sans surprise,

« Dégage, Draco, » dit calmement Blaise Zabini en tournant la page de son journal. « On ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

« Mais -»

« Pars, » répond lentement Blaise, la voix teintée de colère. A côté de lui, Daphné Greengrass continue de manger son petit-déjeuner comme si Draco n'était même pas là.

Draco tourne les talons et quitte la Grande Salle. En chemin, il s'arrête pour voler une pomme dans le saladier au bout de la table. Les troisièmes années reculent devant lui comme s'il allait les mordre. Humilié et furieux, il persifle en leur direction avant de déguerpir, et ils hoquètent et se recroquevillent. Quand il s'assoit seul dans la courette, il espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ira le rapporter à MacGonagall. Il déglutit, porte la pomme à sa bouche et cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes. Sa journée a été suffisamment pourrie comme ça.

* * *

III)

Draco pense qu'il devrait recevoir une récompense pour parvenir à se rendre invisible sans même essayer. Quatre jours ont passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé un mot à quelqu'un, sans compter le morceau de mur auquel il doit parler pour rendre dans la salle commune. De toute manière, il n'y va pas souvent la plupart des Serpentards l'ignorent, certains ont l'air d'avoir peur de lui et quelques-uns ont l'air dégoutés par lui.

A la place, il s'assoit dehors. L'été s'évanouit vélocement pour laisser place à l'automne, et Draco pense que c'est peut être une sorte de métaphore cruelle, en temps réel, de sa propre vie, dans le sens que l'espoir que tout ira bien est vite abandonné. Tandis que les jours passent et que les feuilles tombent, il devient de plus en plus solitaire et il commence à penser que, peut-être, tout est vain.

Il trouve un arbre sous lequel s'asseoir, un vieux pommier noueux, plus gros qu'il n'est légitimement censé l'être. S'il s'assoit tout contre le tronc, personne ne peut le voir, sauf s'ils se promènent le long du chemin qui borde le lac, et même ceux-là ont tendance à regarder le lac plutôt que le haut de la colline. Il n'aime pas être là, mais il aime pouvoir faire semblant qu'il est là par choix, et non parce que tout le monde l'ignore.

Cependant, il y a une personne qui n'ignore pas Draco. Quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs ou qu'ils doivent partager une classe pendant un cours, Harry Potter lui jette des coups d'œil avec une expression neutre, légèrement curieuse sur le visage, comme si Draco était une énigme modérément intéressante qu'il n'arriverait pas à résoudre. Draco l'ignore, récitant désespérément dans sa tête le mantra « N'ennuyez pas Potter » de MacGonagall. Il faut reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire s'il ennuie Potter juste en respirant, pas vrai ?

* * *

IV)

Le quatrième incident est modeste, mais Draco s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. En Métamorphose, on leur donne un fruit qu'ils doivent transformer en animaux vivants, un concept pour le moins difficile. Cependant, Draco a étudié ça. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas d'amis, tout ce qu'il peut faire de son temps libre c'est pleurer, songer à sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie ou réviser. La première option le fatigue, la deuxième n'est pas valable de toute façon, car il n'a pas le droit de monter en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ça ne lui laisse donc que la troisième.

Pour résumer; il a étudié le concept, et par conséquent, change la pomme devant lui en tortue sans trop de problèmes, et –il aime à le constater –avant même qu'Hermione Granger ne fasse bouger son ananas.

Toute la classe le fixe –Harry Potter inclus–et MacGonagall lui donne dix points pour Serpentard.

* * *

V)

L'incident le plus important n'est pas le préféré de Draco. Il le compte comme important, mais complètement mortifiant. C'est la troisième semaine de Septembre, et Draco, une fois de plus, est assis seul au bout de la table des Serpentards et prend son petit-déjeuner. Il a les jambes croisées, les bras serrés sur les côtés et le dos courbé, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il a fini son porridge et prend une pomme par habitude. Il mord dedans et lève les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le Trio Vedette entrer dans la Salle. A brefs intervalles, Harry Potter regarde vers lui, Draco lui renvoie son regard, Harry Potter cligne des yeux, Draco cligne des yeux en retour, Harry Potter hoche la tête, Draco inhale brusquement et commence à s'étouffer.

Durant environ vingt secondes désespérées, il tente d'aspirer de l'air, les yeux larmoyants et le sang battant aux oreilles, et une partie distante de son cerveau lui indique d'un ton incrédule qu'il a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres vivant dans sa _maison _et que maintenant, il va mourir à cause d'une foutue pomme.

Sa vision se trouble. Il entend des voix affolées, et puis quelqu'un le tire de sa chaise et quelque chose de dur le frappe en plein entre les omoplates. Le morceau de pomme est libéré et il halète de grandes inspirations tremblantes, s'accrochant à la personne qui le tient encore debout, agrippé à sa chemise.

« Ne meurs pas, » dit la voix alarmée d'Harry Potter.

Draco le regarde avec ses yeux ruisselants de larmes. « Tu n'en as toujours pas fini avec cette passion de sauver les gens ? » demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Potter secoue la tête. « Apparemment pas. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Draco hoche faiblement la tête et Potter le lâche. Ils restent silencieux pendant une minute entière. Potter regarde Draco avec de grands yeux curieux, et Draco regarde le sol en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir que Potter le regarde.

« Donc, » dit finalement Potter. « Tu ne vas pas t'étouffer avec autre chose ? »

Draco secoue la tête. « Je vais essayer. »

Potter hoche la tête et recule d'un pas, le coin de sa bouche se relevant en un presque-sourire. « D'accord. A plus tard, Malfoy. »

Draco hoche la tête. Et quand Potter s'éloigne, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper le petit mot qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dire.

« Merci. »

Potter s'arrête et se retourne pour le regarder, puis hoche la tête et continue. Draco se rassoit, maudissant mentalement la quantité ridicule de dettes de vies qu'il doit maintenant à Potter, et il espère que Potter sait qu'il voulait dire merci pour tout.

* * *

VI)

La sixième fois arrive quand Draco est allongé sous son arbre. Il a les yeux fermés et il alterne sa rêverie entre un scénario dans lequel il est autorisé à quitter Poudlard et un scénario dans lequel il embrasse Viktor Krum. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le dernier autant qu'il le voudrait il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ruminer le premier. A ce moment, il sent le picotement familier sous ses paupières et sa gorge se serre.

Il est tellement seul.

Il est distrait de ses larmes par un bruit mat à côté de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et voit une pomme qui vient de tomber, posée sur l'herbe à côté de son sac. Il se redresse et la prend, tout en se souvenant de la façon dont la dernière pomme qu'il a tenu l'a presque tué, et de la façon dont Harry Potter lui a sauvé la vie. Encore.

Il lève les yeux et son cœur tressaille, son cerveau commence à jurer de façon assassine, car, se promenant sur le chemin bordant le lac, qui d'autre que ce foutu Harry Potter, complété par Weasley et Granger.

Ils rient et plaisantent et tandis que Draco les regarde, Weasley pousse malicieusement Potter hors du chemin, et se reçoit une poignée de feuilles dans le visage en réponse. Une jalousie terriblement proche de la haine saisit Draco lorsqu'il regarde les amis ensemble. Il n'a pas d'amis. Il n'a personne avec qui plaisanter, personne à pousser dans le lac pour de faux. Il sait très bien que tout est de sa propre faute, mais ce n'est pas juste.

Il se tend lorsque Potter lève les yeux, la lumière du soleil de Septembre ricochant sur ses lunettes. Il semble hésiter, puis fait un signe de la main à Draco avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route.

La jalousie se transforme en rage. Comment Potter ose-t-il lui faire signe comme s'ils étaient _amis_ ou quelque-chose comme ça ? Stupide Potter parfait, qui ne parle jamais à Draco sauf quand il s'étouffe, à qui Draco doit plus que n'importe qui et que Draco n'a aucun moyen de rembourser.

Avec le recul, ce n'est pas une idée intelligente. Draco se lève et jette la pomme qu'il a dans la main aussi fort qu'il peut. Et il trouve quelque chose en quoi il est doué, car il vise bien et la pomme frappe Potter droit sur l'arrière de la tête.

Potter titube et porte la main à l'arrière de sa tête, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il redresse ses lunettes puis se tourne vers Draco. Il est furieux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Malfoy? » Vocifère-t-il d'un ton incrédule, s'éloignant du chemin pour monter la colline.

« Tu m'as fait signe ! » Hurle Draco et, plus tard, il réalisera à quel point ça a l'air stupide.

« Bein, ouais ! » Répond Potter, irrité et perplexe. « Je l'ai fait ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Retourne voir tes stupides amis ! »

Potter a encore l'air enragé. « Retourne voir les tiens, au lieu de m'emmerder ! »

« J'en ai pas ! » braille Draco.

Potter s'arrête. Sa grimace furieuse se transforme en froncement de sourcil et il se frotte l'arrière de la tête. Il contemple Draco un instant, puis il tourne les talons et retourne vers ses amis. Ils s'éloignent, disparaissent à l'angle.

Draco éclate en sanglots et se rassoit, car c'est vrai il n'a pas d'amis, et maintenant il va se faire virer de l'école pour avoir jeté une pomme à la stupide tête d'Harry Potter.

* * *

VII)

Draco réalise que l'incident six doit être resté entre lui et le trio vedette car miraculeusement, il n'est pas convoqué par MacGonagall et il ne se fait pas virer de l'école. Il est allongé sous son arbre une semaine plus tard, regarde les feuilles d'un orange intense tomber lentement sur le sol et essaie de comprendre _pourquoi_.

Peut-être Potter est-il gêné. « Directrice MacGonagall, Malfoy m'a jeté une pomme à la figure », ça sonne puéril quelle que soit la façon dont on le dit. Peut-être que Potter n'en a juste rien à faire de Draco, donc il n'estime pas que ça vaille la peine de le rapporter.

Draco refuse de pleurer lorsqu'il envisage cette possibilité, et à la place il décide qu'il déteste l'automne et qu'il déteste les pommes.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément, et il est sur le point d'essayer de faire venir la vision d'un Oliver Wood qui l'embrasse lorsque quelque chose lui tombe dessus et couvre sa tête et son torse avec un _poum_, comme si on venait de jeter une couverture enveloppante recouverte d'épines sur lui.

Il halète et s'assoit, tâtonnant frénétiquement son visage et son cou pour enlever le truc qui est sur lui. Il regarde furieusement autour de lui et réalise que ce sont des feuilles, puis il réalise qu'Harry Potter se trouve à un mètre, les bras croisés, le sac sur la hanche, et son pull couvert de restes de feuilles et de brindilles.

« C'est la vengeance pour la pomme, » dit-il d'un ton détaché en balayant son pull d'un revers de la main.

« Tu m'as jeté des _feuilles_ ? » demande Draco d'un ton perplexe, en en enlevant une de ses cheveux, « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Bein, ouais, » répond Potter, puis il décolle son sac de son épaule pour le passer par-dessus sa tête et s'assoit à côté de Draco, jambes croisées, il regarde vers le lac. « Jolie vue. »

Draco le fixe, puis recommence à enlever les feuilles de ses cheveux, et se sent désorienté. Il jette une brindille sur le côté et se racle la gorge

« Pourquoi t'es là? »

Potter hausse les épaules. « J'ai pensé que t'apprécierais un peu de compagnie. »

Draco est immédiatement sur la défensive. « La tienne ? »

Potter hausse à nouveau les épaules et ramène son sac vers lui. « A prendre ou à laisser. »

Sans scrupule ni incertitude, Draco prend. De toute manière, il ne lui reste presque plus de fierté, et il est si solitaire qu'il s'assiérait volontiers avec quiconque voudrait bien de lui. Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Peut-être même Poufsouffle.

« Tiens. » Potter ouvre son sac, en sort une pomme et la lance à Draco qui l'attrape par réflexe. « Je sais que t'as manqué le petit-déjeuner. »

Pendant un instant, il fixe Potter qui s'allonge sur les coudes, croise les jambes et regarde vers le lac. Draco tente vaillamment de comprendre comment Potter sait qu'il a loupé le petit-déjeuner et pourquoi il lui apporterait quelque-chose à manger. Il abandonne assez vite, pensant avec hésitation que peut-être que Potter se préoccupe un tout petit peu de lui, vu qu'il a sauvé la vie de Draco un million de fois. Il baisse les yeux vers la pomme dans sa main, puis en prend une bouchée, décidant qu'il ne les déteste peut-être pas, finalement.

Ils restent assis ensemble en silence pendant un certain temps. Une brise de Septembre froisse les feuilles au-dessus de leur tête et agite la surface du lac. Draco se sent reconnaissant et, en lui, la solitude s'allège un peu. Il serre la pomme dans sa main et se demande si c'est normal de se sentir plus que reconnaissant de la compagnie de Potter, s'il a le droit de _l'apprécier_.

« MacGonagall dit que je dois te laisser tranquille, » dit-il après un moment, en parcourant avec son pouce le bord de la bouchée qu'il a pris sur sa pomme.

Harry lâche un rire bref. « Eh bien, elle ne m'a pas dit que je devais te laisser tranquille. »

Draco prend une autre bouchée et Potter lève les yeux en entendant le _crunch_, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu vas pas t'étouffer ? » demande-t-il, et Draco réalise qu'il le taquine.

« Non, » dit-il, car il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Pour une raison ou une autre, sa réponse fait sourire Potter, et Draco sent son cœur faire un drôle de volte-face dans sa cage thoracique. « Bien, » répond Potter, et Draco lui retourne un demi-sourire.

* * *

VIII)

Il mange beaucoup d'autres pommes entre les incidents sept et huit, mais les catalogue comme des sous-incidents du numéro sept car ils suivent tous la même routine. De temps à autres, Potter le trouve sous son arbre, lui lance une pomme et lui dit d'arrêter de sauter le petit-déjeuner, espèce d'idiot.

« Pourquoi ça ? On m'apporte le petit-déjeuner, » dit Draco sérieusement, et Potter lui jette une poignée de feuilles.

Ils ont commencé à parler. Une minuscule bébé-phrase à la fois, à propos d'autre chose que les pommes. C'est difficile, et parfois franchement maladroit, mais ça va.

Draco est sur le point de classer la rencontre du jour à sept-virgule-quinze lorsqu'elle se transforme en douceur en numéro huit. Potter détache son regard du lac, se penche et embrasse Draco sur la bouche.

Draco est trop surpris pour faire autre chose que lâcher sa pomme. Potter recule et rit en voyant le regard incrédule de Draco.

« Tu as le goût de pomme, » dit-il.

« Je me demande pourquoi, » répond Draco d'un air ahuri, et Potter rit de nouveau. Il attrape l'écharpe de Draco et l'approche pour qu'ils soient nez à nez.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas si mal quand il n'y a que toi, Draco Malfoy, » murmure-t-il, et il embrasse de nouveau Draco. Cette fois, Draco lui rend son baiser, il tend le bras pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Potter, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner. Potter ne s'éloigne pas, il ouvre sa bouche sous celle de Draco et l'attire encore plus près.

Draco déclamerait de la poésie sur la façon qu'a Potter d'embrasser, ou le vert de ses yeux, ou comment le destin les a entremêlé des années durant et, à présent, fond leurs chemins pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, mais il est naze avec les mots. A la place, lorsque Potter les fait rouler pour être au dessus, embrassant Draco comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis des années, il pense « c'est plutôt agréable, » « J'aime vraiment bien Potter, » et « Putain, merci les pommes. »

* * *

Fin de cette traduction; Je rappelle que l'originale est de **Sara Holmes** et qu'elle s'appelle "_Of Autumn and Apples_".

Si ça vous a plu ou que vous avez une remarque concernant la traduction, je vous invite à laisser une review, elles sont toujours appréciées :)


End file.
